psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Tenjuin
A calm, rational Chinese boy. He is the calmest, and most mature of the Elmore's orphans. Appearance Present A chinese looking boy. His hair is slicked back into a small tail on the back, and he always tries to keep himself calm and expressionless. He wears a black Mandarin jacket, similar to a chinese martial artists clothing. Psyren When he first appears in Psyren, he is far older (around 19) with longer hair braided into a tail. Besides those features, he looks and acts the same. Personality Elmore seems to always want his input on things. Shao's personality is similar to a philosopher. He is calm and expressionless majority of the time but there are moments when certain events can break his facade. He along with Marie are the most responsible of Root , he is also very determined on protecting everyone. Sypnosis His power enables him to see/sense the PSI-energy around him, as well as seeing the "true nature" of people. Based on this, he describes Amamiya as "seven finely sharpened blades", Oboro as "a white sea" and Ageha as "a vast, starry sky". Shao helps teach Ageha 'Burst Stream'. In the unchanged future, he is killed by Miroku Amagi, and he is killed by Junas in the second version of the future. Later he appears in Psyren before Amamiya, now a teenager, and saves her from Shiner. In the future, Shao's ability to sense PSI-energy has progressed so far, that he was able to effortlessly block a teleportation attack from Shiner while the former was in the middle of a conversation, and he has become able to sense the thoughts of those around him. He has also developed an ability to nullify other people's PSI-powers. In the future, it is revealed he has a crush on Marie. He spends a lot of his time reading or sparring with Kyle. When Ageha comes back to the Elmore Mansion, both he and Kyle are found sitting on the roof waiting for Grandma Tenjuu to return with Ageha and is quite enthusiastic about his return Past Tenjuu Elmore arc Third Trip arc Inui arc Tenjuu's Root arc Q's Master arc W.I.S.E arc Invasion arc =PSI Abilities= His ability is "Shinra-Banshou" or "All Creation". He is able to track people over large distances. Abilities Burst: 'Nullification/Redirection '''Rise: '''Expert '''Trance: '''PSI Sensing, Mind Reading *'Fu-Chi - Shao creates a little white PSI snake with wings that can track people by scent. *'Shinra-Banshou' - A technique that allows Shao to sense the flow of PSI in his immediate area. He usually will redirect his oppnents attacks after using this move. *'Omnyou Shinra' - This ability takes the form of twin snakes, one white and one black, when they make contact with PSI they dissipate, and the PSI-powers follow suit. To use this technique Shao must fully understand his opponent's ability. *'Rise' - Shao is very proficient in Rise often using it to compliment his mind reading ability to deliver pin-pointed and precise counter-attacks. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Elmore Wood School Category:Tenju's Root